


Hidden Desire

by Ariannab858



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariannab858/pseuds/Ariannab858
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Original Female Character(s), Nicholas Scratch (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Reader, Nicholas Scratch/Reader, nick scratch x reader
Kudos: 6





	1. 1

"Prudence is it true that this year you will participate in the Lupercals with Alex?"

She nodded her head to answer Agatha's question then turned to me with an evil smile making me want more than anything in the world right now to escape to another place.  
Always with that evil tone of voice hidden by false courtesy he asked me '' and you are going to participate? ''

Before I could answer the question, someone else behind my back did it for me.

'' You should know by now that Amelia doesn't participate in this kind of event. Her moral principles prevent her from joining the rest of us poor sinners. ''

I immediately recognized the voice of the boy who, after answering for me, sat down next to me with his lunch tray.

Giving me a wicked smile and replying, `` Amelia we have been practically friends since we were born and I highly doubt that you have upset your way of thinking in just one morning ''.

I put my arm around his shoulders and pulled him towards me to kiss him on the cheek.

Agatha gave us a dissenting voice exclaiming "you two can be really unbearable".

Nick and I looked at each other then we both laughed at the same time. ''

Intrigued by the gossip, I urged Dorcas to expose what she knew to the whole group only after the insistence from all present, the redhead decided to empty the bag.

`` Today a new student has arrived ... and I have also met him already. ''

Wow, I expected to hear something else after all the insistence to get her to talk maybe a gossip about one of the many escapades of the high priest or something like that but certainly not just that.

Looking at the faces of the others at this table, I'm not the only one who was disappointed with this.

He heard Agatha express her disappointment about it aloud `` you know what a novelty that someone new is coming to this institution ... ''

That's not all I have to say I've heard around that he comes from a fairly illustrious family and is also the only descendant left. He is also very handsome and gifted in the studio. ''Well I guess it's time for us girls to go. See you guys around. ''

When Prudence got up from the table promptly her sisters did the same and all three left, just me and Nicky.

If you are so sad that they are gone you can always follow them Amy. I think they would love to have a fourth sister in their ranks. ''

Irritated by what he had said, I glared at him he laughed and shortly after my anger dissolved into thin air in seconds.

Nick has always had this effect on me that no matter how much he may have made me mad about something I have never been able to be mad at him more than a day.

`` So what's the name of the lucky girl you're going to go to the Lupercals with? ''

'' To tell the truth, I don't know yet, maybe this year I'm not participating. ''

I looked at him in amazement. '' Are you sure you're okay? I ask him placing a hand on his forehead which he immediately chased away.

`` Nicholas Scratch has decided not to attend his favorite party of the year whatever that led you to say these words must be very serious. ''

He glared at me and I laughed.

`` Hey but were you talking seriously before? ''

A confused expression formed on his face and he replied, `` Of course, I was serious about Amelia. ''

`` What is the cause of this sudden change of plans? ''

While he answered my question I resumed eating my pudding that I had started earlier.

'' I don't even know exactly, maybe because I haven't found someone really interesting to do it with or I just don't want to. ''

This behavior is very unusual on his part, I never expected him to give up participating without good motivation.

`` Ok ... so what are you going to do in these three days that are coming? ''

'' I was going to pass them with you actually. ''

I snorted answering '' Great! Quiet I love being your spare tire. ''

Nick immediately tried to run for cover after what I said, believing that I had taken it seriously.

I immediately stopped him smiling and told him I was joking.

`` Anyway, I just want to make sure you know that to me you are not and never will be the second choice. ''

Those who know Nicholas only by sight may think that he is a boy full of himself and that he could not care about anything other than himself but in reality he is a sweet boy and a loyal friend.

`` The thing is mutual. I placed my hand in his and squeezed it gently.

He smiled at me and asked me in a seductive tone, 'So would Miss Williams do me the honor of neglecting her schedule to spend three days with an old friend? ''

'' I can think about it Scratch '' then giving him a wink I tell him again '' but I can't confirm anything for sure ''.

I took the phone from my pocket and then looked at the time and realized that we are 15 minutes late for the choir.

I invited Nicholas to get a move on because we are already late. Once finished we run to the singing room to sneak in interrupting the lesson.

Mrs Blackwood turned in our direction with a menacing look. '' Hello gentlemen, what is the reason for your delay? ''

I took the floor '' It's all Nicholas' fault that he couldn't find the scores so I helped him look for them. ''

She seemed to believe the story and said, 'Very good. I have always appreciated your solidarity and your altruism Amelia, Mr. Scratch must be considered lucky to have a partner like her ''.

'' It's really true!' 'He finished the sentence by giving me a dirty look.

'' Take a seat. ''

We move towards the rest of our companions and take our places in our respective places.

He heard someone whisper in my ear from behind me "this is not going to get away with it Amy."

I told him 'and why should I fear the consequences? ''

'' Maybe for the simple reason that you made me look like an idiot in front of the whole class. ''

Trying to keep from laughing, I told him in a low voice '' quiet for that I don't need to do anything ''.

Nicholas began to tickle me in reaction, I laughed and aloud invited him to stop.

Mrs Blackwood glared at us and took us back in front of everyone inviting us to be silent.

When the teacher looked away from us Nick whispered again `` Now we are even ''.

I made him get even closer to me and told him `` I hate you ''.

He denied with his head `` You love me too much to do such a thing you would never be able to do something that hurts me even if you really wanted to ''.

I replied to his statement `` are you really sure what you say? ''

Before he could answer, Mrs. Blackwood interrupted and gave a message to the class.

'' As you have already heard, a new student has arrived in our academy this morning. We welcome Matthew Harris. ''

Following the announcement of the teacher, a beautiful blond-haired boy appears with blues like the sky.

A single glance at the new student was enough to take my breath away. I try again myself because such a reaction in front of a handsome guy had never happened to me.

'' From what I have heard from my husband it seems that you are very in tune so I don't see the need for further testing. ''

He nodded shyly in agreement to the teacher.

The teacher looked over at me and said, 'Miss Williams, I'm sure you won't mind showing your new mate the school after class, will you? ''

'It won't be a problem for me at all, Mrs Blackwood, it will be my pleasure. ''

''Well. And since you are so eager to chat with Mr. Scratch today, I'm sure you won't mind if I add Mr. Harris to your group. ''

'' Of course not, '' I replied, lowering my gaze slightly at the last observation made about me. He heard low laughter coming from behind from Nicholas.

" Mr. Harris, please go stand next to Miss Williams so we can begin this lesson. ''

I noticed that Matthew's gaze was wandering empty in an attempt to locate me I raised my hand slightly to point out when he finally saw me he gave me a warm smile in direction my cheeks blushed.

A minute later Matteo joined me on my left and greeted me in a low voice.

I also greeted him back and then there was a moment of silence between us in which the teacher had told us which page of the score to go to.

Then she heard Matthew whisper something "I hope you don't mind the fact that you will be stuck with me for the next few hours."

I shifted my gaze to his and said '' I'll try to get over it '' in response he raised an eyebrow and added '' it could have been much worse ''.

He smiled in amusement and I felt that sting on my cheeks again. For the rest of the lesson there was a series of exchanges of glances on both my part and his part.


	2. 2

So do you confirm you're there tonight? ''

"Yes, Nick."

He walked over to me gave me a kiss on the cheek and said pointing with his eyes at Matthew '' I think now you have to go your new blond friend is waiting for you. ''

I gave Nicholas a dirty look that silenced him completely.

'' See you tonight in your room. ''

I took the bag and walked over to Matthew.

"So ready for the big tour?"

He replied in the affirmative with a smile.

'' Anyway, I'm Amelia ''

I stretched out my hand to him '' nice to meet you ''.

Believe me the pleasure is all mine. He took it promptly.

He loosened our handshake asking me "do you want me to carry your bag? Seeing it from this distance I could say that it is not so comfortable to wear. ''

'' You are really kind but it is not really necessary ... '' he did not let me finish the sentence as he took charge of my things and invited me to start our tour.

***

After an hour and a half we conclude our little tour arriving at the dorms.

I told him pointing with my finger `` that corridor leads to the male dormitories while for the female ones you have to take the corridor to the right. ''

I got it. ''

In this time in which I met Matthew I have perceived that he is an extremely kind and polite person.

'' Amelia can you take away my curiosity? ''

I wonder what he could possibly ask me, I replied '' sure ''.

'' Amelia how long have you been attending the Academy of Invisible Arts? ''

From the age of 10.

He made a surprised face.

I laughed '' yeah! I've been here for a long time. ''

There was a moment of silence and then he asked me "would you like to have dinner with me tonight you know I wouldn't want to be alone because I don't know anyone but you"

Mortified I replied '' I'm sorry but tonight I already have a commitment ''.

With a sad smile she said, "Don't apologize, I don't want to be the cause of trouble between you and your boyfriend. Let me say that I saw you first and I think you make a really nice couple."

Which boyfriend are you talking about because I know for sure that I currently have no one and never had one.

Who knows why you think I have it?

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?"

He with an embarrassed expression replied "I'm referring to that boy with hair you talked to before we went to see the school together, I still remember him addressing me when we left together."

When he realized that he had thought that Nick and I were a couple it makes me laugh.

Matteo even more embarrassed than before, running a hand through his hair, said "Since I see from your reaction to what I said I understand that I was wrong."

"Nicholas is my best friend all my life and like a brother to me."

He smiles at me and says "I can say that I have never been happier in my life that I was wrong about something."

A smile forms on my lips.

"I think you were also wrong about Nick looking at you male it's not like him doing it especially with someone he barely knows."

"Well on this I have to disagree maybe before I made an error of evaluation on your status as a couple but I'm 100% sure that he doesn't like me and the reason is you."

I cannot say that I am surprised by all the strange behaviors that Nicholas has had these days such as the fact that he does not participate in this year's Lupercals, he no longer goes out at night to go to Dorian, also the fact that in class he is always distracted. as if he was always on the clouds and now he has become pure possessive I wonder what is happening to him.

I have now decided to go to the bottom of the matter and tonight will be the ideal time to do so.

"Don't blame yourself for that. Nicholas is not bad he's just very protective of me, you see since we were little the two of us have always been very close so I think he feels he has to protect me somehow."

"Don't worry, I didn't take it."

As a sign of gratitude, I smile shyly. "Amelia, can I tell you something?"

"Sure tell me."

"From what little I have been able to see I believe your friend Nicholas feels something more for you than you think I understand it in the way he looks at you."

What he's telling me is just ridiculous. Nicholas doesn't feel that kind of affection for me he doesn't now and he never will. And with a sad look down he reiterated what I told him before that it is not true.

Even after answering him I still kept my gaze down, trying to hide the pain caused by those words spoken aloud to the best of my ability. Even though I had my gaze directed elsewhere, I could hear Matteo watching me.

"If what you say were true right now things would be very different, so believe me what I say."

With this simple statement I summarize my state of mind and I believe that Matteo also perceives it.

Am I really so bad that even a guy I've known for a few hours understands how I really feel?

"It must be terrible to love a person the way you do without that person repaying you or even knowing your true feelings."

Still without looking at him, I replied "It's the worst thing that can ever happen to you. I wouldn't wish it on anyone but over time you get used to it."

He gave me a sad smile as I shifted my gaze to him I couldn't help but notice how beautiful his blue eyes were. Now I understand why all the girls at the academy do nothing but talk about him is truly breathtaking.

"You know if you need to talk to anyone about this, I'm here."

I smiled at him and thank him.

"You know Amelia since I saw you in chorus I immediately thought that you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen then when I got to know you better I realized that besides having the most beautiful smile in the world you are also the smartest girl, sensitive and good that I've ever known. Nicholas doesn't really know what he's missing. "

No one had ever talked to me like that and I didn't help but blush.

"Amelia for me it would be great to become friends, what do you think?"

Why not? These hours spent with him are really very pleasant that the male can make me become friends.

"I'd also like Matteo very much."

He came even closer to me and wrapped me in a hug whispering in my ear "And if one day you decide to go on I will be here waiting for you".

Having said these words I returned the hug when we untied him Matthew said to me "Amelia I tell you this at my expense I advise you to tell your friend what you really feel he assured you that afterwards you will feel better."

Does he really think he never tried to confess my feelings to Nick? Heck if I tried but there was always something as I told him that he always interrupted me or was misunderstood.

"Thanks for everything Matthew. See you tomorrow."

"Amy night."

When he called me by my shortened name my heart began to beat faster. Only those who were closest to me called me so the first to do it was Nicholas.

To avoid starting to think too much about how things were between me and Nicholas I started with a quick step towards his room.

Arrived in front of the bedroom door I open the door and see him lying on the bed reading a diary of Edward Spellman, nothing unusual.

After noisily placing the bag on the table, someone finally did me the great honor of his attention. Watching Nick study has always been something I've enjoyed doing.

"You finally arrived!" he heard me say.

I looked at the clock on the wall and in fact I was 20 minutes late but that's nothing compared to his delays.

"I guess it's your new friend's fault." In those words he felt a hint of bitterness on his part.

"What are you jealous of?"

Nick closed the book and places it on the nightstand near the bed, meanwhile I approach his bed, he takes both my hands. Nick smiles at me and suddenly I feel my hands being pulled towards the bed.

Starting to tickle me he said "You must understand my dear that I am jealous of anyone who comes close to you."

"You are always the same!"

I try to dodge him but he pinches my arms above my head and says "My dear Miss Williams, we both have an unfinished business!"

I replied "Oh yeah? What about if I can ask?" doing so I provoked him.

"For example, the fool you made me do in front of the whole class and the teacher making me pass in front of everyone like an idiot. Now that I have refreshed your memory tell me are you going to make me an apology."

In the meantime he had stopped tickling me and I replied "Why should I ever should I apologize I didn't say anything that everyone didn't already know."

Having said that I try to avoid him but he didn't want to move.

When Nick had finished tickling me he proposed "Amy how about watching that movie you wanted to see so much last week?".

He nodded in agreement.

***

After the film I suggested that Nick stop and sleep with him.

At first he was strangely reticent about letting me stay for the night but eventually agreed he always does.

Once while we were laughing and joking Nick confessed to me that for him I am the only person who would have consented to anything that would make me happy I remember that my heart warmed up.

Even now thinking back to that moment my heart starts beating faster but a wave of unhappiness went through me reminding me that he will always see me only as his best friend.

Trying to drown my sorrow, I fell asleep in his arms feeling protected from everything and everyone.


	3. 3

_POV NICHOLAS_

I open my eyes and immediately realized that I was not alone.

I move my gaze down and see Amelia still sleeping peacefully and peacefully in my arms. Not having the courage to wake her, I stay still to observe her in silence with one hand and gently caress her long dark brown hair.

I ask myself why this moment shouldn't last forever but the answer to my question is very simple she is not mine to love.

Despite having the awareness and also accepting the fact that sooner or later someone better than me would come and take her away from me, just at the thought that that day comes my heart breaking into a thousand pieces.

The thing that made me feel dying inside is that maybe that day has come just now, I had noticed the way she looked at the new guy everyone is talking about now and the way she returned his looks.

While part of me told itself that he must be happy for Amelia that now he could find someone instead the other half of me wanted nothing more than to punch Matthew in the face and tell him he had to stay away from her.

But I knew very well that if I gave in to that impulse Amy would hardly have forgiven me so I must remain silent in the name of our friendship.

He felt her move under my arms holding her closer to me and heard her murmur a little sleepily "Nick, are you awake?"

I replied jokingly "More than you! Definitely right now."

I saw her make a face at me and say "Always the same witty!".

I saw her get out of bed and gather her things scattered around the room as she was about to go to the door. I asked her "Amy don't you forget anything?"

His face took on a confused expression, he replied asking me "What are you referring to?"

"To my shirt that I generously loaned you last night."

She smiled at me and said "Nick I didn't forget to give you back the shirt, I never intended to do it in reality" she concluded the sentence winking at me and then leaving.

***

"Can either of you sit next to me today, please?"

Amelia and I exchange a confused look, "How come you don't sit next to one of your sisters as usual? Did something happen?" I ask.

In an annoyed tone Prudence replied "Not that it's business but Dorcas and I had a fight this morning and Agatha took her side."

"Why did you fight this time?" asks amelia.

"I may have made fun of Dorcas and Melvin being one thing." Amelia glares at her Prudence replied immediately as usual "Don't look at me that way! However, if you or Dorcas or Agatha think that I am taking the first step to make peace you are all wrong. ''

"Yes, but Pru, what are you going to do in this ace of time that will pass before either of us takes the first step towards reconciliation?"

After I asked this question to Prudence, she took a moment to think about the answer to give me when she came to grips with the situation she wrapped her arms around both me and Amelia then said "I'll be with you two."

Amy and I give each other a look of terror.

"Come on Nicky, will you sit next to me today?"

"Pru you know better than me that I always sat next to Amelia in class."

Shortly after I noticed that Amelia was not participating in the conversation which was unusual for her, I turned to her to find the cause of her silence.

I saw her smile at someone at the back of the room, someone who despite being here for a short time is really starting to get on my nerves, then she moves her gaze to me and said "Nick for today what do you think if you sit next to Prudence while I go to keep Matthew company. ''

With a mocking smile Prudence said to me "Now that you've been dumped we can go sit down too!"

We went to sit in the second row after we got settled the teacher came into the classroom. I turned to see what Amy was up to, saw her laughing and joking with the new guy, felt the anger start to build inside.

I look away from the scene before he loses control and starts a fight here in the classroom and felt Prudence's provocative gaze on him.

"What's Prudence?"

"Aren't you jealous that your Amy has finally found a friend to play with?"

Indifferently I tried to avoid the question "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She replied "I really think so instead. Tell me why you never had the guts to tell her what you really feel about her?"

"I don't think of Amelia that way to me she's like a younger sister." I am aware that you can tell by my tone of voice that I lie.

The truth is, to me she's more than a long time "sister".

Prudence threw me another provocation "So you with your 'little sister' would like to commit incest?"

I didn't answer the question hoping that the Dark Lord would grant me the grace to put an end to this torment or that the hour would simply pass very quickly.

"Since you don't answer my question then you won't mind if I go to Amelia and tell her that the reason she never had a boyfriend around her in all her adolescence is because of you, right? I wonder how she might react to finding that her best friend is too cowardly to tell her what he really feels but at the same time too jealous to allow her to see any other man besides him. "

Because of all the emotions I was feeling at that moment, I gave in and confessed to her that everything she says is true. What I fear is how Prudence will use all this information against me, I guess if I'm okay with it I'll have to do her homework for the rest of my existence.

I hid my head with my hands and heard Prudence say to me again "Oh Nicky! No need to despair like this."

I muttered these words "Prudence have a little pity, please."

"Who would have thought the number 1 player of the academy pining to pieces for love."

A few minutes of silence passed between us while the teacher had begun to explain. I looked back once more and saw an even worse scene than the previous one.

There was Amelia who was talking about something while there was him who was looking at her with dreamy eyes.

Prudence was watching that scene too and said "You know Nicky also I don't like Matthew there is something that doesn't convince me about him."

***

_OC POV_

After the herbology class ended, I moved to the library, where I stayed for most of the rest of the morning.

In the middle of the study I heard a voice coming from afar greet me.

-Hello Amelia.

I looked up at that voice and recognized the boy it belonged to.

-Hello Matthew. Is there anything I can do for you?

He smiled shyly and ran a hand through his hair with embarrassment then started talking to me.

-I wanted to ask you if you wanted to grant me the honor of going out with you for dinner one of these days you know it's since I met you yesterday that I can't stop thinking about you.

-Wow I didn't expect this.

I wouldn't be honest with myself if I said I wasn't happy with the offer he made to me he's a nice guy and he seems like a cool guy, but should I really accept?

-Amelia I promise you that if you give me a chance I will not disappoint you.

At the end of the day it's just an appointment in case if the appointment didn't go through, nothing bad would have happened.

-Yes, I'll go out with you.

Having said these words, he handed me some flowers that he had kept hidden all this time that we talked behind his back.

I took them and looked at them carefully, they are simply wonderful. It is a simple bouquet of white roses. While not my favorites, they are still beautiful.

-Matthew I don't know what to say! They are simply wonderful ...

-In my opinion, however beautiful a flower may be, it will always disfigure before your beauty Amelia.

After this comparison my cheeks were on fire, no one has ever made me compliments like that also because maybe it was I who prevented him.

-So how about organizing for tomorrow night?

Ask me.

-Tomorrow would be perfect. For what time?

-What do you say to see us for exactly seven tomorrow night at the school entrance.

-I'll be there.

He puts a chaste kiss on my cheek and greets me and then leaves leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Constructive feelings pervade my body of which I am perfectly aware of the reason.

For everyone I know I have never been interested in anyone in a romantic sense, they think so because I was the one who made them believe it. All my life I have been in love with my best friend without ever being reciprocated.

In time I decided to keep my feelings for Nicholas locked up in my heart so as not to risk losing his friendship. I don't think I can bear the fact of not having him in my life anymore even if he will not be mine but someone else's.

I think I will always be in love with Nicholas but it is time for me to move on with my life and as far as I know Matthew might be the one to take that step.

After I get away from my thoughts, I look at the time on my cell phone and realize it's time to go to lunch.

I collect my things and my flowers then I go to the common room.

Once I have taken the tray with my lunch I go to the table where Nicholas and the strange sisters are.

-Hi guys !!


	4. 4

-Hi guys !!

I greet everyone with enthusiasm then I reach out to give Nick a kiss on the cheek, who began to stare wearily at my face.

-What's up?

With a curious tone he asked me the origin of my enthusiasm and the origin of the flowers I had with me.

Prudence intervened before I could say anything '' Nicky the cause of that smile and those flowers is a boy, isn't that obvious enough? ''

I can't quite say that Prudence and I are friends, but I can say that in her own way she has always been kind to me, something she hardly does to anyone.

Nicholas turned in my direction and asked me.

\- Are you telling the truth?

He nodded.

This time it was Dorcas' turn to ask me questions' 'so who is the lucky one? ''

-Matthew asked me to go out with him.

Agatha is shocked by the news I announced.

-You mean the new guy?

-Exact

-What exactly did you do to get his attention? Because both Dorcas and I tried yesterday with him but nothing. He refused us.

I told her I hadn't done anything that he had come to me but they still looked stunned by the news.

-Just because I tolerate you and because this is the first time you go out with a guy I will not get between you.

I guess this is Prudence's interpretation of being supportive.  
\- '' Thank you, too kind Prudence '' I say in an annoyed tone.

\- `` Let's hope Matthew likes virgins, '' Prudence said in a malicious tone, said these words he blushed like a tomato.

Agatha obviously gave her rope "Come on Amelia everyone here knows that you have never been with anyone, you don't have to be ashamed!" He finished with a wink.

All of them started laughing.

Nick intervenes taking my defense "Now enough girls don't be bitches".

I think without him here all these years at the academy I would be really lost.

This just makes the whole situation more painful.

The laughter stopped.

The redhead asked me '' when will this happy event happen? ''

I replied '' tomorrow evening. ''

-Amy what do you think you're wearing for tomorrow?

I smiled at Nicholas and said, 'I don't know yet. Fortunately I have a valiant volunteer by my side ready for this arduous task, right Nicholas? ''

-Do you have another choice?

I denied with my head.

Prudence says something that blew me away because I wasn't expecting all this concern from her. '' If you need some female advice just ask us. ''

-Thanks girls. I'll keep this.

-Nicky you don't seem to be in a good mood, you won't be happy that our little Amy is finally making a social life besides you, will you?

There was a cold exchange of glances from Nicholas and Prudence standing in front of him. And with an equally strange tone he responded to his provocation.

\- Of course I'm happy for her.

I wonder what was going on between those two probably had a fight before I arrived.

Prudence provoked him again now Nicholas seems to me on the verge of breaking out I hope not to have to witness yet another fight between them.

-Really? Because it doesn't seem like that.

Silence reigned between us then after it seemed like an eternity the three girls got up at the same time from the table greet us and then leave password me and Nick alone.  
For a brief ace of time there was a quite embarrassing silence which there is never between us but luckily Nick interrupts the silence created.

-So you really like this Matteo?

While I am thinking of an answer to give him I try to ignore the feeling that he was bothered by me leaving him but most likely mine are just mental speculations.

-He's a nice guy and he seems like a nice person so I think so. Anyway I think that if I didn't like him right away I wouldn't have agreed to go out with him, right?

He had his face down he was playing with food, I have known him for too long I know something is happening to him he only behaves like this when he is thoughtful, he answers the question in an annoyed way `` That's true ''.

Worried about his strange behavior today, I ask him if there was something wrong.

-Nick is everything okay?

He places his hand in my waist and gently squeezes, "Don't worry, don't worry about me I'm fine. ''

So very well that he is lying, I realized that for a few days now that he is not well. I want with all my heart to understand what's wrong with him but knowing him he will never tell me, he will not until he is ready.

When that day comes I will be there to listen to him and help him as always. Nick and I, being alone in the world, this bond was created so strong between us, followed by the sinister sisters we are the only real family we know.

Despite the squabbles that there are sometimes we care a lot about each other.

Nick took my hand, holding it very tightly to his brings it close to his lips to kiss it gently.

-Amy you are one of the most important people in my life, I don't know what I would do without you!

Moments like this make me fall in love with him more and more with each passing day.

-Amelia you are not only my friend, you are also the only person that I could consider my family if something happened to you I would never forgive me.

In front of these words of his I was moved, if you learn to know him closely Nicholas really knows how to be a magnificent and altruistic person and literally impossible not to love him.

I throw myself into his arms telling him `` you have no idea of the world of good that I want you Nicholas Scratch ''. He held me in his arms even more as he stroked my back with his hands, he placed a kiss on my forehead and let me go.

-Amy?

With the palms of his hands he wipes my cheeks wet from my tears before.

-Yup?

-Tell this friend of yours that at the first false step he will take, he is a dead man.

I started laughing.  
-I will do it

I saw that shadow in his eyes come back to him so he made a brief exit from the scene.

\- Now I have to go to class, see you tonight?

-OK, see you later.

-Hello Amy

After I finish lunch I go to the demonology lesson and then I go to the library, where I spend a good half hour in complete peace and quiet until I see a boy with a very familiar face pass in front of me who was bleeding his nose .


	5. 5

I decided to stop him to ask him what had happened and if he needed help.

\- '' Tom '' I shouted his name but he didn't stop.

I tried again.

-Tom!

He stopped and turned to me. I saw his face and it's chilling, his whole face is covered in blood and bruises probably someone broke his nose and more. He has a black eye and swollen lips someone must have hit him too, who could want him bad?

Tom is quite feared in almost the whole school, there are very few who would dare to hit him in that way, especially there are few who can get out unharmed.

When I reach him, I take a clean handkerchief from my pockets and hand it to him. He took it and thanked me.

I led him to an armchair, we sat down and started talking.

-Tom who gave you these bruises?

He looked away from mine and stared at the floor. Was he trying to avoid the question? For what reason?

One thing is certain whatever the reason I will make him talk.

-Tom with me you can talk I do not do anything. Who was he?

He sighed then answered my question.

-It was your friend Nicholas.

I am shocked by what he said. I can't believe Nicholas could have done this to him he's not the violent type.

-Are you sure it was Nicolas? Maybe you confused him with someone else.

-I'm sure what I'm saying Amelia!

Damn it's him but then why would he have reduced Tom in this way?

So the two of them have never gotten along but in all these years they have never come to blows.

-After he finished hitting me he told me that from now on I don't have to be with you anymore or even just be near you if you don't know how it ends ...

I am amazed by what he said I still cannot believe that the Nicholas I know would have gone that far but of one thing I am sure to provoke his anger must have done something.

-I'm so sorry for what he did to you Nicholas is usually not a violent type he is just very protective of me, but what reason did you give for making him angry like that?

He looked me in the eye once more telling the truth about him.

-I wasn't doing anything wrong.

-I doubt Nick doesn't act without reason.

He sighed and spoke.

-I was talking quietly with my friends then I see your friend coming towards me pushing me to the ground and yelling at me.

He lifted me off the sofa and I told him.

\- Now go to the infirmary. In the meantime, I'm going to look for him to ask him for explanations, okay?

He nodded. I turned and went to get my bag and then go to find Nicholas to shed some light on the matter because there is something that makes me think that Tom's story is leaking everywhere.

Nicholas can be a real hothead at times but at least he's never beaten random people luckily.

A few minutes later I found him sitting on the stairs looking really out of anger I noticed that his hands are all red most likely from the blows he gave.

-But what did you think you were doing by treating Tom like that before?

He watched me as he rubbed his hands.

-I see that he wasted no time in going to you to complain.

-He didn't come looking for me I met him on the street by chance and he told me that you beat him for no real reason. Would he like to tell me what was going through your head at that moment?

He seemed reluctant to give me an answer so I invited him to give me some explanations even in a hurry because I'm starting to get angry too.

-Nicholas I'm losing my patience tell me why you broke his face in front of half school or is it like he says you had no reason?

-I assure you if you looked for them, I even held back. My intentions were far worse than what I did to him.

I tried to take deep breaths to try to calm down, I put the bag on the ground and sit next to him. I take his hands in mine and pass him some ice that I summoned where it hurts.

-Then tell me what exactly he did that even prevent him from getting close to me without provoking your anger.

He was looking at the floor as if he was avoiding looking at me so as not to answer me so I gave him one last warning.

-Nick make up your mind to talk because if I don't start getting really angry. I know very well that you had more than valid reasons for doing what you did.

-There is no reason why you should know what he did the only thing you need to know is not worth a second of your time.

I glared at him and he made up his mind to speak.

-He was speaking badly of you, he was giving you bad news in front of all his friends of him and I have not seen him anymore.

A slight smile formed on my face at knowing what he had done just to defend me but he seemed confused by my reaction.

-Thank you and even if something like this should happen in the future try not to break anyone's face, okay?

He nodded.

-In fact, I bury him directly.

I looked at him very badly but then we laughed at the situation.

-Seriously Nick is full of assholes in the world and probably will not be the first nor the last I will meet I appreciate what you did next time try to react differently.

\- '' I understand '' I swear he didn't have such a serious tone of voice.

-I'm serious.

-Me too.

I stared at him intently to see if he was serious but obviously he wasn't at all, what I told him probably if he's already forgotten.

Looking at his face I noticed strands of hair falling on his forehead and knowing how obsessed I was with the fact that his hair always had to be neat and combed, I fixed them with my hand.

At my gesture Nick smiled softly at me. It 'sa moment only our intimate that he seemed to appreciate, in moments like this I think that maybe he too could have the same feelings towards him but then I return to reality.

-So what do you say if we forget the asshole and go to Dorian's for a drink?

-I say I couldn't agree more.

He got up from the ground and held out his hand to me and helped me up. He took both bags and we headed for the nightclub.


	6. 6

_**Pov Nicholas** _

For half an hour I have been watching Amelia and Matteo having breakfast together from the opposite side of the room and as if the situation was already unpleasant here with me there is Prudence who enjoys tormenting me.

"Aren't you tired of staring at them like a maniac yet?"

"No."

She laughed and made various jokes about me and my jealousy. I knew that the moment she understood the true state of my feelings for Amy she would never leave me alone.

"Seriously Nicky why don't you tell her how you really feel about her?"

I've lost count of the times I've tried to confess my feelings but for one reason or another I've never been able to.

Now because of my cowardice I am forced to witness that scene.

"Do you really think she has never tried it? I have tried many times but I have failed."

But even if I did, whoever tells me she would have accepted has succeeded. It's too high a risk I'm afraid of losing our friendship.

**_***_ **

_12 YEARS BEFORE_

Father Blackwood took me to his office and ordered me not to go anywhere until he returned.

I asked him where he was headed he replied that he was going to pick up a person he wanted to meet me.

As I waited for the high priest to return I started looking around but shortly after he heard someone watching me behind me.

I turned and saw a little girl, who seems to be about the same age as me, was watching me in silence so I did with her.

Was Father Blackwood referring to you?

Why on earth would this girl want to see me?

Suddenly the high priest came out behind her and said "Mr. Scratch I have a surprise for you!"

"What is it about?" I asked him.

He approached me further and replied pointing to the little girl "A young lady you know very well would like to meet you."

Who could be all those I loved have died apart from Amalia and my gaze returned to the girl in front of me.

The little girl in front of me looks like a doll, she is wearing a very accentuated red dress. Even though I don't know her name, she looks very familiar to me.

She has brown hair tied in a single very long braid, her skin is very light and finally the thing I loved most about her are her big blue eyes.

He looks so much like her and what if it was her?

No it's not possible Amalia said that Amy was dead like my parents, she said that I had no one else in the world but her.

But over time I learned that on many occasions Amalia lied to me, maybe she did it too about her death.

"Amy is that you?" I tried to ask the figure in front of me.

Satan let it be her!

"Nick?" she asked me all smiling.

I immediately recognized that smile is her.

We both ran to hug each other, when she was close to me she practically jumped on me and hugged me very tightly as if she were afraid that she would run away again somewhere else.

She whispered in my ear "I knew you were alive. I always did, but none of them didn't believe me."

I told her in a low voice "I missed you very much."

"You too!"

We have been hugging there for a long time and while I made a promise I may have lost my parents but I will never allow anything or anyone to share me and my Amelia I swear.

_******* _

I remember very well the day we met, I remember the joy I felt in knowing that I was no longer alone and the happiness of having in my arms the girl he had had a crush on almost forever.

I turned back to them who are now laughing at something, most likely said by him.

I feel anger growing inside me then Prudence walked over to me again as she usually did to tell me something I sure wouldn't have liked to hear.

"You know Nicky that if those two get together they'll do more than just laugh at a joke together, do you really think you can handle it?"

The answer is very simple: no, I can't.

I tried to ignore her provocation because I knew that if I fell for it the situation would end badly.

Before he could finish the sentence I got up abruptly from the table and bumping into other people I walked away from Dorian.

I need to release the tension and for sure if I stood there watching those two today he would get hurt.

**_***_ **

**_Pov Amelia_ **

I really let myself go with laughter.

Matthew in addition to being a handsome boy also has many other hidden qualities is intelligent, he is good with origami which is a bit strange but interesting, he can play the violin, and he is passionate about manga like me and most importantly he always makes me laugh.

After recovering from the laughter that Matt caused, I looked around and noticed Nicholas and Prudence sitting at the same table. The pang of jealousy begins to be felt again, it is possible that those two are always together.

What a nuisance !!

Who knows what those two are discussing?

Probably they will be agreeing to participate together in some party or orgy at Dorian's and what is even faster maybe there will be his sisters too.

I have never had conflicts with the sinister sisters unlike many other poor fellows here at the academy, for some reason I have never been targeted by them other than some occasional joke about my non-existent love life.

Yes, I know perfectly well that their four very often go to bed together and that they just dated for a while even if they kept me hidden for some unknown reason, maybe they didn't want me to feel excluded from the group.

I have always wondered why Nicholas flirted with any individual both woman and man except me.

Maybe he likes me as a friend, but he doesn't like me enough to ask me out or to be his girlfriend even for just one night.

It is a complex that I have had for many years, on several occasions I was tempted to ask him the reason for this behavior but I have always lacked the courage.

The reason I wanted to ask him about this question is not just because he has never looked at me the way I wanted with all of myself, the other reason is because I mean nobody of the opposite sex has ever asked me out alive. my.

At some point in my life I came to the conclusion that I would spend my last years surrounded by cats if they didn't run away too. I often wondered what I didn't have for sure I couldn't compete with the sinister sisters, but it never seemed to me to be so ugly.

Then came Tom he is a very attentive, intelligent guy and one thing that never goes unnoticed by anyone he is also very handsome.

About a year ago I remember that I noticed a neighbor of his towards me often asked me how I was, if he could accompany me to a lesson we attended together, things like this ... at the beginning I didn't give much weight to his attentions but as I passed of the weeks I did.

At the time I was already madly in love with Nicholas but still I started to like him a little bit. And I said to myself and why not?

In my eternal waiting for the universe to make Nick fall in love with me, in the meantime I could entertain myself with other people.

When I went to Nick to tell him about the situation I remember that his expression was certainly not happy, I asked him the reason for his disapproving reaction he replied that he disliked Tom.

He had called him a braggart, arrogant, and a full-on narcissist.

I would have liked to point out to him that he was also part of this description at times but I kept the comment for myself

I always thought he didn't like him just because of some stupid male ego competition.

A short time later Tom began to treat me coldly and sometimes even a little badly and there the story ended. Many times I wondered what I had done or said to get him away like that, for a while he didn't even want to see me anymore.

I was very hurt by his behavior towards me because maybe I don't have many lovers but I have many friends of those, when I went to Nicholas to be consoled he did not fail to remind me that he had warned me about the character.

I woke up from my thoughts with Matteo's sweet voice asking me "What are you thinking about?"

"A little bit of everything."

I gave him a faint smile and turn my gaze once again to Nicholas and Prudence, when I did something had changed from before.

Now Nick was looking visibly irritated and I noticed Prudence came even closer to say something. When he finished Nick jumped up and left the common room very quickly even bumping into some people.

I too got up to go and try to calm him down as I run after him and stop at the table where Prudence is finishing her breakfast. I ask her "What did you tell him to make him angry like that?"

She replied "I have revealed to him the reality that she will await him in the future if he does nothing to prevent it".

What future are you referring to?

"What are you talking about Prudence?"

She replied "Let him tell you".

So I went to find Nick and when I find him he looks like a bomb that is ready to explode at any moment.

"Nick what got into you first?"

He turned to me "Nothing you have to get involved in, go back to your boyfriend, so now he's keeping you company now."

Am I wrong or not that what I heard was jealousy?

And anyway, because in this period they are all obsessed that I have a boyfriend, because if he really is, please indicate where he is and above all who he is.

"Which boyfriend are you referring to?"

Nick replied contemptuously "To that blond who buzzes around the first moment he arrived here at the academy."

"I don't understand how it can bother you whether I have a boyfriend or not if that's your problem."

I noticed that Nicholas was about to tell me something but in the end he said nothing. "Tell me what's wrong and we'll try to solve it together" I took his hands in mine "Together as always".

He seemed to calm down at first but pushed my hands away from him and said "I can't tell you and I don't want to tell you, you wouldn't understand."

What is happening?

The two of us are always everything or at least almost always, how did we get to this point from trusting everything to not trusting each other anymore?

"Nicholas you know very well that going to Dorian's and drinking alcohol until you drop won't solve your problems, will it?"

He replied with a sad smile "At least that will make me forget them even if for a little while."

I'm desperate now I'm about to cry I begged him to help me understand what was happening to him but he yelled at me that he didn't want anything from me and that I had to leave immediately.

"There is no need for you to treat me badly Nicholas, my only intent was to help you but now it seems that you do not want me when you come back we will talk about it."

Without saying anything to me she turned and went leaving me alone and confused.


	7. 7

_ DORIAN GREY'S ROOM _

**_Pov Nicholas_ **

"Pour me another Dorian."

I noticed the disapproving look he gave me as he poured the alcoholic liquid into the glass. "Nicky dear don't you think you're a little young to be an old drunk here in my club?"

Why on earth does nobody mind their own business in this place? I replied with a contemptuous tone "And when will you learn to mind your own business, Gray?"

He said taking the glass from my hand "So tell me what is the reason this time you are here to empty my cellars instead of going to do something else?"

I ignored his question to avoid answering him. Right now what I need is to get her out of her head. I certainly don't need a nosy bartender to ask me questions about her.

Later Dorian put in front of me another drink less strong than the one I had requested before then made an inappropriate remark "You know right now looking at you I wonder what your friend Amelia would think if she saw you right now."

She certainly would not approve of my way of dealing with problems if it were not that my problem concerns Amelia, I would have gone to talk to her.

"Tell me are you playing the game of silence with me because your problem is with the girl in question?" Dorian asked.

He nodded his head slightly. "Correct me if I'm wrong you fell in love with your childhood best friend but you don't have enough courage to admit your feelings to her. Is what I'm saying right?"

"Yes, what you say is true." I answered him sincerely because I knew so much that it would be useless to lie then I think that talking about it with someone other than Prudence could be positive for me.

"In my opinion, if I told her how you feel about your Amelia, it wouldn't hurt." Dorian said in a convinced tone.

Here we go again! Now he too, like Prudence, insist on the fact that if I tell her I love her she will suddenly by magic love her too.

As much as I wish it were true I know that things don't work out that way in love.

"Take my curiosity away how long have you had a romantic interest in Amelia?"

I replied "I think that subconsciously I have been interested in her for a long time, I realized that I was in love with her after her baptism.

Dorian listened to me very carefully and later he asked me how I understood him. I told him I understood this because following her dark baptism I began to see Amy no longer as a child but as a real girl.

I remember that in that period every time he gave me the smallest of attention I felt in seventh heaven. Amelia has a very sunny disposition when she loves someone even if she has known him recently she makes her feel the most appreciated person in the world.

She at the beginning of sixteen had become a beautiful girl even if she was already before her in my eyes she appeared even more fascinated.

I found myself several times staring at her and smiling even though there was no particular reason just for the pleasure of doing it.

I was not the only one to see that radical change in Amelia even my friends noticed it very well I remember the emotions that jealousy and anger were unleashed in me when one of those idiots did the death toll with her.

It was in that moment that I realized that it was no longer enough for me to be just friends, but I wanted much more.

Out of sheer jealousy I pushed away all possible suitors of her that Amelia could have, she only felt guilty when one day she came to me crying because she thought that Tom had pushed her away because she had done something wrong to make him escape.

Actually I was the one who scared him blackmailing him into revealing to the high priest that he had copied in a very important test, if Father Blackwood found out he would have cost him expulsion.

I recognize that at that time I had not acted in a manner the only justification I can offer is that my actions had been blindly guided by my feelings.

Dorian more and more involved in this story proposed to me "Why don't you invite her to spend the Lupercals with you this year? You told me that for this year you would not have participated in it because you did not have someone interesting to participate with why not go together with she."

I had thought about inviting her several times over the years but she has always stopped my cowardice.

Then Amelia didn't seem like the type to go to the Lupercals she's too romantic for that kind of thing. I wonder what opinion she made of me seeing me hanging out with almost the entire academy.

I'm not ashamed of my past I want this to be clear but now I have a far worse obstacle Matthew with an immaculate reputation. The perfect guy with the perfect reputation everyone wants, I understand why Amy likes him.

Maybe what I'm about to say could be influenced by the hatred I have for that boy but I can say with certainty that there is something dark underneath that perfect image that has been created.

"I don't know Dorian ... Anyway, now there is a boy she likes and he flirts with her I don't think she would accept my invitation to go out."

Dorian said something unexpectedly encouraging "The Nicholas Scratch I know wouldn't be standing here draining my supplies knowing that the girl she likes is about to date someone else. Now I tell you what you are going to do now you go back to your dorm then after you've fully recovered you'll go to your Amelia and woo her until she realizes you're made for each other. "

Having said these words Dorian confiscates my glass and beckoned me to leave so I did.

I didn't expect all this support from Dorian, I feel inspired by what he said to me. I'll go to Amy's tomorrow and apologize to her then start doing what I have to do to make her fall in love with me.

It is no longer the time to be in her shadow, the time has come to show her how much I really care about her.


	8. 8

_ ACADEMY OF DARK ARTS _

_8 YEARS BEFORE_

_**Pov Amelia** _

This storm has been going on for three days now. Lightning and thunder are getting stronger.

I get out of bed to go to Nick I don't like here alone in this room, I preferred I was in the shared dormitory where Prudence, Agatha and Dorcas were also there.

If I were there at that moment there would be Prudence to keep me company but at this moment if I went to the others the risk of being discovered is higher, so I decided to go to Nicholas, who is practically in the room opposite mine.

I knocked softly on his bedroom door so as not to run the risk of waking someone I don't care about being punished by Father Blackwood. Since I received no response from Nick, I walked into his room anyway.

After entering I was careful not to make any noise as I asked for the door and then I headed towards him who was sleeping hard at this moment. Once Nicholas falls asleep it's hard to wake him up he has always been a bit lazy for this reason I often teased him.

Once I reached him he got on the bed making my way between the covers it was not the first time that the two of us slept together indeed it is since we are little that we do it is a natural thing for us.

He heard Nick whisper sleepily "Is that you Amy?"

"Yes, is it me because you were expecting someone else?" I replied with a mocking tone.

He denied with his head "Why did you come here anyway?"

I admitted to him that I felt lonely and that I couldn't sleep alone with this storm on. He with his face softened in front of this declaration made room for me in his strong arms in which I dived.

When he grows up, many things could change but for his arms they will forever be a point that gives me security.

As long as I have Nick by my side holding my hand, I know I won't have to fear anything.

After I settled in his arms he hugged me even more to him and asked me gently if I was comfortable I answered yes of course.

Gently touching my hair he asked me "Amy can I ask you a question?"

I replied "Sure."

I noticed that when he was asking me his question he avoided my gaze "Why don't you go and visit your parents anymore? Since I got back you haven't practically mentioned them."

When she asked me this question I shivered a little, it's not a subject I like to talk about. The only people who know how things really went are Prudence and Father Blackwood.

"Because they don't care about me."

Amazed by my answer he immediately turned to me and added "From the moment they left me in this place it is as if I no longer existed, every now and then I went to visit them during the holidays but I felt like an unwanted guest. shortly before you returned, I made the decision not to return home. "

With tears in his eyes he tried to comfort me by wiping my tears, I have never been a child who cried often. The only times I did it other than this was because my best friend was missing.

Then Nick said something that made my heart warm like no one has done "Your parents are fools they don't know what they missed, maybe you won't have your parents anymore but I promise you Amy that I will always be there for you. Being both free from affection from now on we will be we two will be like family. "

Those words already loaded with sweet feelings to add to Nicholas' beautiful smile made me blush. "I too will always be there for you. We promise that in time of need we will always be there in time of need and that we will never allow anyone to ever divide us."

After holding his little finger, he said "I promise."

_******* _

_**Currently** _

_Drin, Drin, Drin_

Unfortunately the alarm went off awakening me from that sweet memory of my childhood, why can't things go back to how they were in those days?

I got up despite my strong desire to go back to my bed, started preparing for the day and then left the room to go to my first scheduled class for the day.

I look at the program and seeing herbology written in the program for the first hour I snorted.

The only thing I feel obliged to say about it is that herbology is not one of my favorite subjects, when I have almost reached my destination I see Nicholas leaning against the wall near the door of the classroom where my next lesson is held.

When he noticed my presence he immediately looked up with a shy smile, needless to say I'm still a little angry about yesterday. I replied to his glance not deigning a glance and headed towards my lesson pretending not to have seen him.

Before being able to cross the door you hear someone pull by the arm and within seconds Nicholas teleports us both into the old music room.

A wave of anger flooded my whole body, I don't think I've ever been so angry in my life.

I gave him a shove and asked in a loud voice "But how dare you take me out of my class and teleport me to the other side of the school without my consent?"

He was surprised at my reaction.

"I'm sorry Amy. I just wanted to apologize to you for how I behaved yesterday afternoon."

So in his mind he thought he was making peace with me by taking me out of my lesson and taking me to the classroom everyone's forgotten?

I took a moment to calm down after having calmed down a bit, I replied "I accept your apology, but a scene like yesterday's must not happen again."

He nodded silently.

He came up to me and hugged me, I immediately returned that gesture of affection. And he whispered to me "I promise you I will never behave like that in your presence again."

Loosened our embrace I exclaimed excitedly "I'm glad we made peace, I really hoped that things would settle between us so you can help me choose the dress to put on for my date tonight. You know I really hoped not to have to ask help Prudence. "

While I was jumping for joy I noticed Nicholas certainly wasn't as happy as I was. I could tell from the expression that had formed on his face when he had heard me say the last part, the one about the apartment.

"Nick, are you okay?"

Pretending indifference he replied "It's okay, don't worry. Now we both have lessons so it would be good to go but see you later."


	9. 9

_ ACADEMY OF DARK ARTS _

_**Pov Amelia** _

While I was reading quietly in the library he heard a voice, whose origin I know very well, greet me behind me "Hello Amelia!"

In the meantime that I was putting the book on the table the owner of that voice came and sat right next to me so I greeted her too "Hi Prudence!"

"So it's been a long time since we just talked, tell me how you are doing in this period?"

I calmly replied "Everything is going very well in my life thanks for your interest and you Prudence what can you tell me?"

She replied "Apart from that little bickering with my sisters, everything is going wonderfully. And how are things with Matthew?"

I knew you wanted to go here to parry!

"For the moment everything is pretty good, he is always very courteous to me and he is also very nice. We spent some time together these days and we had a good time."

While I was telling her about Matthew I noticed Prudence watching me with a strange look when I asked her why she did it Prudence she replied "For no particular reason Amelia just ... you don't seem particularly satisfied."

Although she gave me a lot of annoyance that unsolicited comment of her I could not help but agree with her. Unconsciously I already thought it but hearing it in my face is another matter entirely.

Thinking back to those few moments I spent with Matthew, I have always felt at ease and when he is around I always feel cheerful but I am perfectly aware that the problem is mine.

The main problem is that no matter how hard I try I just can't see Matthew as a likely lover but only as a good friend. When I thought of someone as a probable lover to me, the same person always came up in my heart.

"From your silence I deduce that you too have sensed that that boy, however perfect he may be, will never be able to replace who you really have in your heart."

Following this statement from Prudence, I gasped slightly, staring at her in shock. How the hell did you figure it out?

She with an amused tone she asked me "Were you really so surprised to find that I am aware of your little bit of money you have for Nicholas since we were children?"

Having been left speechless she nodded her head and Prudence added "Everyone who has been around you in these years has probably understood only that doting Nicholas hasn't realized it yet."

Oh my satan! What an embarrassment!

I still can't believe that this moment is really happening.

Finding the courage to speak, I asked the girl she is standing in front of me right now "Are you really saying that everyone is aware of my crush on Nicholas?"

With an evil smirk painted on her face, he nodded. "Even a fool could understand this since you are after Nicholas in all respects even when he starts to mind him. I've always wondered how you managed to handle it all these years."

I admitted in a defeated tone "I guess love gave me the strength to do it."

"So you love him?"

I honestly replied "Yes, very much and I have been doing it for many years."

He looked at me with a sorry air "I pray Satan that he will never let me fall in love with someone in the same way you love your best friend. Take my curiosity away if you love so intensely Nicholas tell me why you decided to accept Matthew's invitation to go out together with him. Wouldn't you like to use it to make Nicholas jealous? "

Offended by Prudence's last question, I replied "Of course not! I'm not using Matthew just that I want to try something different. I just don't want to suffer anymore."

Even if Prudence tends to hide it, she knows how to be a really good friend in times of need for her.

_******* _

_**Many years ago** _

Often during the night I would find myself walking around the academy alone with my thoughts.

I didn't usually meet someone but one night I met someone I didn't expect to see.

"Hi Prudence!"

I greeted her with my best smile but she did not even deign to look at me, Prudence even if at times she was annoying with me and with my friends I never noticed the thing I liked most about that little girl it's her curly hair.

Every time I saw her I wanted to run a hand through her hair out of pure curiosity to try how they were to the touch of her.

"What are you doing up at this brat hour?" She asked me contemptuously.

"Probably for the same reason as Pru." I answered indifferently.

While I was answering, I watched her carefully, she has a sad look despite her bullying as usual.

"Why are you talking to me in that tone? Nobody would dare to use that tone with me, not even my sisters."

Without any fear I replied "Simple, you do not scare me at all Prudence! You behave badly with others just because you try to show that you too are not afraid."

The little girl with the curly hair was a little shocked by the words I said "So tell me Pru why are you here alone?"

She looking away she asked me sadly "And what does it matter to you? We two are not even friends."

I replied "When I see someone who is sick it comes naturally to help him because I always think that if one day I am sick I want someone to console me and be by my side. But if you want the two of us could be friends if you want."

Prudence turned to me and asked "And why on earth would you want to be my friend? Everyone knows I'm mean and unpleasant."

After thinking about it for a moment I said to her "I don't think you are as bad as you want to believe around. I saw how you take care of your sisters, I would like to have someone who I love as you do Agatha and Dorcas."

With an astonished air, the little girl in front of me said to me "What are you saying? When I see you around the academy you are always surrounded by your little friends, in here everyone loves you, then you still have both parents."

When she heard about my parents a wave of sadness went through me "It's true but sometimes it feels like not having parents then as far as my friends are concerned it's not the same as I had with Nick."

Intrigued Prudence asked me who Nick was and I replied "Nick is my best friend since I was born when he was there I always felt in seventh heaven then unfortunately he disappeared into thin air."

I got sad from talking about my best friend. I really miss him a lot.

Meanwhile Prudenza approached me and asked me for more information about Nick "He is the best best friend in the world! Then when I was with him I felt protected from any evil in the world but then one day they found his parents dead in their house while Nick and his familiar Amalia have never found them. They all insist they are dead but I don't believe it! I know they are alive and one day we will meet again! You believe me, do you? "

I saw Prudence with a tender smile on her lips, I had never seen her smile, she just said to me "I believe you but in the meantime that your Nick is not there it could be me and my sisters your friends."

I threw myself on her to hug her I knew I caught her off guard but it didn't matter that much. I also couldn't find out what motivated Prudence to be awake that night.

_******* _

"Now tell me what are your intentions with Matthew right now?"

Good question!

I replied "I think for the moment I will go out together tonight for dinner then based on how the evening will go I'll make a decision about it."

Upon hearing my words Prudence stood up and said "Well then keep me updated on that and if you need help choosing the dress don't worry about asking." she finished the sentence with a wink and left.

I admit to being surprised by all this interest from my friend I wonder what is really underneath. I take a quick glance at the hanging clock and realize it's time to go back to my room to get ready for tonight's appointment.

When I got to my bedroom door, I saw Nicholas waiting for me near the entrance.


	10. 10

_ ACADEMY OF DARK ARTS _

_**Pov Amelia** _

"Then you finally came."

Closing the door behind him Nicholas said "Were you expecting something else by any chance?"

Smiling, I denied with my head.

"If I remember correctly, I'm here to help you choose a dress for the most anticipated evening of the year. Show me your proposals and then I'll evaluate them."

He felt a certain urgency from him but I didn't pay much attention to it, I took the clothes I had already selected last night and headed for the bathroom.

My first proposal was a sequined dress, the neckline of this dress left very little to the imagination. When I showed it to Nick, who was currently sitting comfortably on my bed, he immediately unwrapped it telling me that he was not suitable for me.

I didn't blame him in fact, thinking back to that dress I still wonder how it could have ended up in my closet. Precisely because Nicholas knows me so well I decided to ask him for help.

The second proposal was not rejected but not even accepted with the enthusiasm I hoped for from my friend. Nick told me yes the dress is beautiful but it's not exactly breathtaking when you see it.

Finally I presented my third and last proposal when he came out of the bathroom I saw Nicholas watching me with a look that he has never used before on me.

In fact this is my absolute favorite dress of all my closet, this dress I bought about a year ago in a mortal shop in Riverdale but not being the kind of person who likes to go to parties I never had the opportunity to wear it.

Turning my gaze back to Nicholas I really think this can be fine is a black, simple and short dress.

I love the way the dress fits my shapes without even being too raunchy at the same time!

Having forgotten to zip my dress I try to move my hands behind my back to try to close it but after several attempts I gave up.

Nick gets up and comes towards me made me turn gently to the mirror and felt his hands fumbling with the zipper of my dress closing it. He felt his hands move tenderly from my back towards my shoulders and then grip them firmly.

"So how am I with the dress?" I asked him to decide, interrupting that air of tension that had been created in the air.

"You are perfect, always come."

I turn to him finding us face to face and I said a little embarrassed "Thanks for your help Nick."

"This is another Amy to you."

I wonder how the two of us got so close we are so close that I can feel his breath on my face. "Amy I have to tell you something very important but not knowing yet how you will react to what I have to tell you I need time to find the most suitable way to tell you without frightening you ..."

Who knows what she will refer to? From his tone I can sense that this is something very important.

"Don't worry, you know that you can tell me everything, right?"

Nick smiled faintly and took my hands in his "Yeah, I know. Just don't make important decisions until I have the courage to tell you, promise me?"

What important decisions is Nicholas referring to? This conversation is really sending me into utter confusion, not to mention the fact that all this closeness between us is driving me all the hormones crazy.

Trying to keep calm as best I can I reply "Okay I promise you if that's what you want."

Then Nicholas does something that will perhaps drive me crazy to approach me and he places a kiss on my cheek. How I wish he had done it somewhere else.

"I wish you to spend a good evening with your prince charming ..." Nick told me before leaving I don't know for what reason but he felt some melancholy in his words.

_******* _

_**30 minutes later** _

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

When I heard a knock on the door I immediately went to open it and in front of me I saw Matthew all dressed up smiling at me.

"Wow! Amelia you are really gorgeous!"

She blushed for the compliment. "So are you ready to go?"

I replied with determination "Yes." having said that we both go to the club.

_******* _

_ DORIAN GRAY'S CLUB _

"Now it's your turn Amelia, tell me about yourself."

With an embarrassed smile I asked him "What do you want to know?"

Since it is me there is not much to tell about my life I have practically spent entirely here at the academy.

"Tell me about your family for example."

Matthew involuntarily touched a very sore point for me I replied trying to remain indifferent "There is not much to say."

"On the other hand, I bet yes, only that you don't want to talk about it. Am I right to think this?"

He took me by surprise talking to me so he probably guessed something from my attitude. "You are right to think so."

"So tell me do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, I'm an only child." I would have liked very much to have one but my parents were already enough for me, for them the important thing was to have at least one healthy heir to carry on their legacy.

Over time I realized that my parents do not have that parental instinct as I would have liked so much in fact at the first opportunity they left me here. I don't think they do it out of meanness they just are like that.

I should consider myself already lucky compared to many others who don't have their parents but sometimes I really feel like the most unfortunate girl around.

"And what about your parents?" Matthew asked curiously.

I replied "In short, I have parents but it's as if I practically don't have them." I finished the sentence with a sad smile. I raised the glass of red wine to my lips to try to relieve the stress caused by that conversation.

"Why do you say this?" Matthew asked me with a sorry look.

"The reason I say these words is that since my parents brought me here to the academy in simple words they have forgotten me. I only went to them during the winter holidays but then when at the age of eight he realized that my presence was not necessary I didn't go there anymore. "

In the meantime I was telling him a sad anecdote from my life Matthew gently shook my hand but the only thing that came to my mind while he was doing it is that I wished with all my heart that someone else was with me at that table .


	11. 11

_ ACADEMY OF DARK ARTS _

_**Pov Amelia** _

After the evening in the night club Matthew accompanied me to my room the journey was unusually quiet. Once we arrive we both find ourselves in front of my door.

To break up that awkward atmosphere that had previously been created between us, I took the word "Thanks for the pleasant evening Matthew."

He replied almost immediately after "I'm glad to know that I wasn't the only one who had a good time tonight."

It's true tonight I was really fine with him but that annoying little voice always comes out of my heart that always makes me question everything.

She heard Matthew say, moving a lock of my hair behind my ear "So do you think an evening like this could be a repeating experience?"

I knew exactly what the boy's real intentions were so I decided to indulge him. I took a step forward in his direction and said "I really think so."

Our two faces are very close and at one point I plucked up courage and put my lips on him.

He felt Matthew's hands slide over my waist and then grip me firmly by the hips and pull me even closer to him.

I am perfectly aware that at this moment I am commenting a serious mistake and that tomorrow I will regret it bitterly.

The boy took control of the kiss and I let him, Matthew pushed me hard against my door and from that moment on things got much more intense. While the blond guy did what he was doing the only thing I could think about is why I was letting this all happen right now.

The reason is actually much simpler than I think I really want with all my heart even if only for a few moments to try to forget the great emptiness I feel in my heart.

When he felt Matthew's soft lips descend on my neck he sensed that the time has come to put an end to this situation.

"I think we better stop here for tonight Matthew. Good night."

When he too heard him wishing me good night in a breathless voice, I closed the door behind me.

_******* _

_**The day after** _

The morning went on smoothly and it was a very normal day of lessons if it weren't for Nicholas strangely not seen anywhere.

When I made the decision to go to the male dorms to understand what had happened to him, two female voices that I knew perfectly greeted me. At the same time they both said "Hi Amelia, you know we've been looking for you for a while."

Who knows what reason must have prompted Agata and Dorcas to look for me.

At the very thought I shivered a little, there isn't much to be quiet around when the two of them are present especially in this period that they have quarreled with Prudence.

"Hi girls! What can I do for you?"

Both of them with an evil grin said to me "You could start by telling us how she went with Matthew."

There they were, I had to guess that they would ask me this question.

"Everything went well if you really care to know."

The three of us aren't exactly best friends, but we're not exactly enemies, but that doesn't mean we don't care about each other.

It is simply the way we interact with others.

Oddly satisfied with my simple and thin answer they told me "You know there is a party tonight, we have organized it and we would like you to come too."

A party? And to celebrate what?

Then I remembered who I'm really talking to, neither Agata nor Dorcas need a real reason to party. For them any excuse is good.

"Thanks for the invitation girls I will definitely come but if I can know who will come to this party?"

In fact there is a more than valid reason why I asked them this question.

The two girls replied "There will be few people ... Then there will be Nicky, you, the new guy, Tom, Luke and another fifteen people who most likely you won't know."

I flinched when he heard Nick's name from them and Tom I anticipate this will be a very eventful evening. Then I remembered that I had to find Nicholas so I asked the two fatal sisters if they knew where that boy is.

Sometimes Nicholas really brings me to the utmost exasperation to keep up with him especially when he starts to be mysterious like in this period.

"Do you know what happened to Nicholas right now? Because I haven't seen him all day and I'm starting to worry seriously."

Dorcas replied "I'm sorry Amy I haven't seen him since last night. And you Agata?"

While Agata answered Dorcas's question I tried with all my strength to ignore that pang of jealousy that was wearing me out from within.

What the hell was Nicholas doing with Dorcas last night. Indeed, thinking about it better, I don't want to know anymore.

"Sorry Amelia but I haven't seen him either but don't worry he'll be around here somewhere having fun with who knows who. You know him better than me you should know."

Yes it's true I know him well but sometimes I really wish not to.

"Okay, thanks all the same girls. See you tonight!"

The two sisters greeted me and left then I realized that they had not yet told me where this event was taking place, so I ran after Agata and Dorcas and asked them.

They told me that their party would take place at Dorian Grey's room after they told me they left. At that moment the most spontaneous question that came to my mind was whether Prudence was aware that the beloved sisters have organized a party for her without her knowledge without even inviting her.

If things are really like this, I foresee dark times here at the academy.


	12. 12

_ ACADEMY OF DARK ARTS _

_**Pov Prudence** _

Right now claiming I'm furious is a decrease in the anger I feel inside of me, I just learned from a freshman that my two beloved sisters just threw a party they invited almost half school except me.

I know very well this is the way to give me the war but those two still have no idea what I'm going to do to make them pay. I'm not so mad about the party itself but more about the huge taint on my reputation it has suffered.

If I don't now, I'm not going to make those two pay somehow for that ridiculous little party of theirs, everyone will start thinking I'm getting soft and that doesn't have to happen.

While I was walking around the academy I noticed Agata and Dorcas talking about Amelia most likely they will be extending her invitation to her as well. They know very well about my affection for that little witch so they are trying to get her to their side in this stupid dispute between us.

When I saw Amelia alone again, I immediately went in her direction and asked her directly "Those two invited you to their party, right?"

Amelia just nodded unable to answer me out loud for the surprise of my ambush "And tell me what exactly did they tell you? Who did they invite?"

She replied "Hi to you too Prudence and in any case they just told me that their party will take place at Dorian tonight and that it will be me, Nick, Matthew, Tom, Luke and another series of people who don't have me. made the name. "

Now I'll have to think of a way to make those two pay but what could I invent?

A little frightened Amelia asked me "Why are you asking me all these questions? What would you like to do about it?"

I replied dryly "Revenge. Isn't it obvious?"

He shook his head in disapproval and said "Come on Prudence for this time let it go you will see that this will help your more immediate reconciliation."

I immediately replied "Absolutely not! What will others think if I leave them unpunished I tell you I will start thinking that I am becoming softer."

Then Amelia said laughing "Imagine this could never happen even if you started volunteering in a Christian church."

Glaring at her he stopped laughing and then added, "The only thing they'll think is that deep down you're just very fond of your sisters no one will pay much attention to this story. So please don't do anything that you would regret."

I have always liked Amelia for this reason in one way or another she has always enjoyed being the vassal of peace in our discussions.

I just wonder why that fool Nicholas doesn't wake up before it's too late.

Letting myself be convinced by the words of Amelia "Okay for this time pass but the next joke of the kind from those two will pay me dearly."

I watched an Amelia all happy for the victory just got a group fight avoided.

To regain my composure I decided to change the subject "So how did last night's dinner go with Matthew? Don't forget to tell me all the details."

She seemed reluctant to share the details of her date with me but she still said that the dinner had gone well but that she hadn't felt the spark.

I knew this date was going to be a hole in the water but in the end it's worth trying all possibilities. Amelia said that the problem is not the boy but her who just can't help but think about Nicholas.

Same story for both of them have literally been dying behind each other for years but neither of them has the courage to expose their feelings towards each other and then suffer.

Amelia has been more crushed than her best friend for a long time. I've always wondered how much that girl must have suffered, especially being monogamous, seeing the guy she loved to literally go with everyone but her.

While Nicholas had only to go out with just one guy to completely lose his mind, who knows how it would be now if Amelia would have behaved like he did.

While I was thinking about him Amelia asked me "Listen Prudence did you see somewhere Nicholas today I haven't seen him anywhere?"

I said no and I honestly don't even care.

"Now I have to go look for him because I'm really starting to worry so hello Pru ..." I stopped her grabbing her arm and told her "You are not going anywhere now you are coming with me because we have to do something."

She asked me amazed "And what on earth to do together?"

I replied "We have to go and get ready for the party that my sisters have organized and in any case you are still not tired of running after Nicholas" For once, let us chase you.

Before giving her the opportunity to argue, I dragged her to the women's dorms to get ready for the party of the year. And anyway I had said that I would not take revenge not that I would not surprise my sisters.

_******* _

_ DORIAN GRAY'S ROOM _

_**Pov Amelia** _

"I really don't think I should go to the party like this, I'm ridiculous!"

Prudence said bluntly "Stop complaining! You're perfect for the occasion thanks to me."

She obviously had to mention her own personal merit in her sentence. "Remind me why I'm here?"

Prudence replied "Because you have no other choice."

"Quite right."

We enter the nightclub and everyone in the room stares at us probably because they didn't expect to see Prudence especially in my company. Now all the guests will tremble at the possibility that a fight could arise right here in the club between the sinister sisters.

The last time there was a noteworthy quarrel between them I remember that the choir room was unusable for 2 weeks Father Blackwood was furious.

I remember mentally that at the first sign that announces a possible quarrel between three o'clock I'm leaving.

"So what do we do now?"

Prudence said "Obviously now the two of us are having fun in the face of those two witches. I'm going to get a drink. Try not to get lost while you wait."

I ignored Prudence's little dig while she was gone I looked around and saw Agata and Dorcas staring at me. I made a gesture to make them understand that he was not at fault.

As I waded around I noticed Matthew coming up to me all smiling. Damn! What do I do now?

I know I can't avoid him forever but I just can't help but feel guilty about him I almost feel like I've deluded him with something that wasn't there and never will be.

"Hi Amelia! How are you?"

I told him I was fine and asked him how he was. Matthew told me that he was fine and before he could say anything else Prudence arrived and chased him away saying "It evaporates, this is a girl's night I don't want lost dead tonight!"

Realizing the situation, Matthew left and I silently thanked Prudence who handed me my drink.

I drank it all in one gulp and felt my head spin I asked her "What was it?"

She told me it was better not to know.


	13. 13

_ DORIAN GREY'S ROOM _

_**Pov Amelia** _

I looked around and saw Nicholas go down the stairs, when I saw him he felt an emotion never felt before, for the whole time I was in love with him he never looked more beautiful in my eyes than now.

A thought struck my mind and what if it was time for me to confess the true nature of my feelings for him?

Maybe it could fit me well and in time maybe Nicholas could learn to love me and we would be happy.

But what if he goes wrong?

Nobody can tell me that once I have confessed my feelings for him by magic Nick will love me too because things could also end in a negative way.

Another important question is, could the two of us be able to relearn how to be best friends like we used to and forget what happened?

I can not know that.

But I am equally sure that if I fail to find the courage to be honest with him, I will not only regret it for the rest of my life but also because I have reached the limit. There is no longer I can live in the constant uncertainty that maybe one day Nicholas will notice me or not, I have to act.

It is thanks to Matthew that I was able to come to this awareness, at the same time I feel really guilty about him.

I feel like I have used it as a kind of amulet to drive Nicholas out of my heart, but I know now that it will never be possible.

Although following this phantom conversation that I have with Nick, he will reject me I know that in one way or another I will love him for the rest of my life.

I am not saying that over time I would not be able to go on and get attached to someone else but however bad things will go between us Nicholas will always have a special place in my heart. He is and will always remain my first love.

Thanks to him I learned to love and I will never forget this.

So it's decided tonight will be the night when I will copy the most important passage of my life.

As I began to walk towards him you feel a guy behind me and grab me and then draw me to him and kiss me with force.

_******* _

_**Pov Nicholas** _

Eventually I let myself be persuaded by Prudence's threats to come to this stupid party even though I honestly didn't want to.

After witnessing that kiss between Matthew and Amelia, I have not seen each other from anger and jealousy, I really don't know what you could have done if that blond guy would have happened to me today.

And to avoid trouble, I decided not to show up to class and to stay in my room for the rest of the day.

This time spent confined within the walls of my room helped me to clarify my ideas and I realized that I have to take the risk. I really need to tell her what I feel I don't know how and where yet but I know I have to do it before I lose her forever.

I saw her in the crowd dancing, my satan is even more beautiful than usual! When I go to go towards her I find myself witnessing a decidedly unexpected scenario a guy behind her makes her turn around and kisses her forcefully.

It is clear that she instinctively disagrees without thinking I go down the stairs and force them apart. I turn to the visibly drunk wizard and threaten him "If you dare to touch her again without her permission you are a dead man."

Irritated by the threat just thrown at him he told me "She's not yours so don't tell me what to do."

So I replied "It's true she is not mine but she is not owned by anyone, but this does not mean that you can behave as you did before."

I turned to her and asked her if she was okay. Amelia nodded. My attention was later caught again by that sorcerer who, trying to make a fight, said "You must really desire her a lot to act in this way, you know I tell you wait your turn and you will see what she is really made of .."

At that moment I didn't see him anymore and I punched him in the face.

After a short struggle, our confrontation came to an end.

Everyone in the room was staring at us and when I saw Amelia's shocked look I left.

_******* _

_**Pov Amelia** _

Nicholas released me from the boy's strong grip by pushing him hard away from me and after some provocations made by that boy Nicholas started a fight with him.

At the end of the fight between the two boys which took place under the gaze of all Nicholas left the room.

I was divided by two little voices: the first came from my brain telling me to stay at the party and have fun while the second voice encouraged me to chase it.

Being a girl who for most of her life has always chosen to follow her heart, I decided to listen to the second voice.

Making space in the crowd I headed towards the stairs to go and follow Nicholas, this time he will not escape me wherever he goes now he will tell me what takes him one and for all.

He has always been like this but from the day Matthew first set foot in this academy he has really become intractable with everyone especially me.

This has to change!

_**15 minutes later** _

_ACADEMY OF DARK ARTS_

After a quarter of an hour of chase I was able to understand where he was going, towards his room then when he was about to lock himself in I entered by force.

He looked at me with an astonished air and with a determined voice I said "Now we two talk about whether you like it or not."

Having said that I closed the door.


End file.
